Playtime
Playtime is the third episode of Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins above the city of Bellwood. A swarm of insects then fly towards the city. On the city streets, a shadow overcomes citizens and cars as a buzzing sound gets closer and closer. The swarm then lowers down the streets and starts splitting up into smaller groups to attack people. Citizens scream about and run away from the swarms. One group, however, hovers there with a man in a costume wearing a helmet standing on top of them. Man: Yes... Yes... Fly my Beauties! By taking over the city, we'll show everyone that insects have the same rights and even higher power. Pretty soon the whole world will finally know the true power of INSECT LORD! Brandon, off screen: Hey Wannabe! Insect Lord, looking: What?! Brandon is seen standing close to Insect Lord's bee platform. Brandon: Get it? Wanna BEE. I thought it was a good one. Insect Lord: Ah well if it isn't the famous Brandon 10. Finally coming out of the dark, I see? Brandon: You know about me? Insect Lord: Who doesn't? I've seen you on the news. In fact, you were the one who inspired my genius taking place here. Brandon: Oh... Well that wasn't exactly the impression I wanted to give off. Insect Lord: Oh don't worry. My genius started long before your "abilities" were known. You only inspired me that if a kid can become an international super hero, then surely I, Doctor Hank Lieber, can show the world what Insect Lord is made of. You see, I've been studying these creatures. Learning their patterns. The way they work and live. And so I finally managed to get inside their tiny, little heads. Commanding them and- Brandon: Cool story and all but are you seriously going to try and take over with just a bunch of bugs? Insect Lord: They're not bugs! They're Insects! (takes a deep breath and calms down) Brandon: Okay "Insects" but they don't even need me for this. We can always call an Exterminator. Insect Lord: Oh yeah? Well just try to exterminate this! Hank presses his fingers against his helmet and a signal is released from the robotic antennas. The cloud of insects he's standing on then shakes a bit and forms around him along with the other swarm clouds. The process then ends and the insects formed around him in an suit of some kind. Insect Lord: Prepare for my Insect Suit! With protective shielding using my cockroaches and my flight with my bees. Brandon: Gross... But I can still take down your shell suit. Insect Lord: It's an exoskeleton! (takes a deep breath and calms down again) ...And oh really, Brandon 10? BEEcause my cockroaches can survive nuclear explosions and my bees can carry 122 times their own weight. Brandon: Oh really, Bug Boy? Well so can I. Brandon pulls down his jacket sleeve and activates the Ultimatrix. He slaps it down and undergoes a transformation sequence. Brandon spins around in DNA and curls up as he changes. His ribs enlarge and his back grows a shell. His head starts to take shape as horns grow out from the side and top of his head. He grows a tail which curves downwards and chest plates form upon his chest. Brandon transformed into Ro-Warasaur. Ro-Warsaur: RO-WARSAUR! (looks at self) Whoa! I get the classics again? Yes! Insect Lord: A Dinosaur. How unexpected. And people say insects are going extinct. Ro-Warasaur: Dinosaurs may be extinct but this one came back to kick your butt. Ro-Warasaur fires his shoulder canons at Insect Lord. The missiles explode on contact but he seems to be not affected. Ro-Warsaur looks surprised. Insect Lord: Exo-skeleton, remember? That wasn't even half of a nuclear explosion. Ro-Warasaur: I know... (looks at him) But all I have to do is get past your thick exo-skull. Ro-Warasaur charges at Insect Lord and attempts to punch him in his head area but Hank grabs his arm which stops him. Then he grabs his other arm. Insects then start to crawl onto his arms. Ro-Warasaur: And I thought you couldn't get any grosser. Insect Lord: Don't even think you can escape, Brandon 10. BEEcause you need to know how insects function. How to read their minds. To know their patterns. Ro-Warasaur, struggling: Ugh... I guess you're right. Maybe I need to start thinking small. Ro-Warasaur manages to hit the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms yet nothing is seen. Insect Lord looks around and then sees Tick crawling upon his Insect Suit. Insect Lord: What do you think you're doing? You can't possibility be able to control my insects. Tick: True but I can blend in and squeeze into your suit. Insect Lord: What?! Tick manages to get inside the Insect Suit. He then fires tiny, green lasers from his antennas from inside of the suit at Lieber's helmet causing it to malfunction. The insects then scatter off; free of the mind control. Tick then transforms back into Brandon as he falls to the ground. Insect Lord: NOOOOO! My children! Brandon: Oh Buzz off, Bug Breath. Teenage Girl: Look everyone, It's Brandon 10! Group of people cheer. Brandon smiles shyly and lifts his hand up a little as it waves slowly. A man then rushes out of the crowd and goes to Brandon. Man: Brandon 10! What an honor to finally meet you in person. I'm Harold Hammer. I saw what you did out there today and I know you're already famous, I mean you're a sensation to the world, Mr. 10. Brandon: I am? Harold: Of course you are! Now I'm here to offer you something. Now just hear me out. How would you like to have your very own toy line? Brandon: Me? My own toy line? Awesome! Theme Song The episode continues in at the Juice Shack. The team are sitting at their favorite table with milkshakes. Sarah: You did what? Brandon: I know right? I can't believe I'm actually getting my own toy line. Coco: Would have been better if you got a video game. Brandon: What would it be about? Coco: I dunno. Fighting aliens around the world or something. Brandon: Maybe. If they make one, it'd probably be out by next season. (sips milkshake) Sarah: Back to the topic... You can't just sign off on things random guys in the street give you. Coco: What about autographs? Brandon: I can sign autographs now? Sweet! Sarah: Coco, don't encourage him. Coco: Sorry. (sips milkshake) Sarah: As I was saying, you never know what they could do with your signature. You might just get letters from agencies and people will come to your house. Brandon: People still send letters? (sips milkshake) Look, Sarah, its nothing too big. He's just going to take a look at my aliens, what they do and make action figures out of them. Sarah: Wait... You're actually going over there? Brandon: Well how else is he going to make action figures of me and my aliens? Coco: What about the Internet? Sarah: They can use the Internet now? See? Brandon: Coco, don't encourage her. Coco: Sorry. (sips milkshake) Brandon: It's just a little visit. Imagine how many people will love the new toy line? I mean I can't stay inside forever. Sooner or later I'm going to get even more attention so I minus as well soak up the public. Sarah: Just don't let fame get to your head. Brandon: Pft. Fame getting to my head? How can fame possibly get to my mind? A teenage girl comes up to Brandon's table. Teenage Girl: Excuse me. Are you Brandon 10? Brandon: Yes... Teenage Girl, slightly excited: Can I have your autograph? Brandon: Heck yes! Brandon grabs her pen and signs a napkin and then gives it to her. She then smiles and cuddles the napkin. Brandon, to group of people: Who else wants autographs?! The group of people then cheer as Brandon runs at them with napkins. Coco, standing up from seat: And he's charging a dollar and twenty five cents! Sarah: Coco! Coco: What? Later, Brandon and Coco are walking down the hallway of a facility. Brandon, singing: Being famous is awesome. Being famous is awesome. Coco: What are you doing? Brandon: Singing the "Being famous is awesome" song. Coco: Can you not? Brandon: It's going to be trend one day, you'll see. Coco: How did I get stuck here again? Brandon: Because you promised my cousin who is also your girlfriend that you'd watch me so I don't do something stupid and get into trouble with financial stuff. Coco: And I wanted to make sure we get paid. I mean you get paid. Brandon: This place doesn't seem like a major toy company like Bonsai. They make the Alien Hero figures. The two then arrive in a large room with big machines, conveyor belts, tables with toys, plates with imprints and vats. Harold, walking over to them: Hello! Glad you could make it. And you brought a friend. Brandon: Yeah. Mr. Hammer, Coco. Coco, Mr. Hammer. Harold: Pleased to meet you, Mr. Coco. Coco: Sup. Harold: ...Anyways, we're ready for you, Mr. Tennyson. Brandon steps on the platform that Harold directed him to. Brandon: So now what? Harold: Now we take the basic shape of you and forms and capture as much detail as possible so we can use the information we gathered as a template for your action figure. Harold presses a button and a laser is fired, from all four sides, at Brandon which scans him. A basic image of Brandon is then seen on the monitor. Harold: Now I would to scan some of your alien forms for the first wave to go along with your own figure. Brandon: Um alright. Sure. Just any alien? Harold: Any alien at all. Just try not to destroy anything when transforming. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps it down. He transforms into Agilmur. Agilmur: AGILMUR! Harold then scans Agilmur using the machine. A basic image of Agilmur then appears on the monitor. Coco: Something seems familiar about this. Harold: It's how we take the image for our figures. Um I believe we can do nine more for today. Later, at night, Harold scrolls through the data he collected earlier showing various images of Brandon's aliens. Harold then pulls a flash drive from the side of the monitor and goes to one of big machines. He puts the flash drive in and turns the machine on. A laser then cuts into the metal plate sitting on top of the machine. Voice: Is the first stage completed? Harold: Yes, sir. Tennyson's forms are being uploaded now. Voice: Excellent. Everything is piecing together. Harold: What about the next phase, sir? Voice: We'll release the first wave of toys. It will buy us some time. First it will be fun for them, then it'll be fun for me! (laugh evilly) Now daytime, at the Bellwood Shopping Center, Brandon is pushing a shopping cart while Sarah looks around. Brandon: How come I had to go to the mall with you? Sarah: Because we're cousins and we look out for each other. Brandon: You made some type of weird relationship deal thing with Coco, didn't you? Sarah: I have no idea what you're talking about, Brandon. Brandon looks bored but something catches his attention. Brandon: No way! Sarah: What? Brandon: The figures came out! (picks up a Brandon action figure) It must be a fast production team. Coco, walking up to Sarah: What'd I miss? Sarah: What are you doing here? Coco: I really missed you and couldn't bare to stand another minute without you. Sarah: You got bored, didn't you? Coco: Maybe... (sees action figures) Are those the new action figures? Brandon: Yeah. I know right. Isn't this just awesome? Sarah: Aren't you a little too old to be playing with action figures? Brandon: You're never too old to do anything except stuff that you can't do because you're too old to do it. Coco: I don't play with action figures anymore. I got my man stuff like car parts and catalogs... of cars. Sarah looks at Coco and then at Brandon who left the two to go show off his action figure to a group of fans. Sarah: (sighs) I'll go to the check out line, I guess. Sarah walks away with the shopping cart. Coco looks both ways and pulls out an action figure of Sarah from the action figure barrel. Coco: I love action figures. Not as detailed as the others but it'll do. The action figure's eyes then "activate" and glow pink. Coco: Oh that's cool. What does that- Coco is the nearly hit with an energy blast projected from the figure's eyes. Coco then drops it and backs up. The figure then starts to get up on its own. Coco: Guys! The action figures then start to come alive and crawl out of the barrels. Brandon's figure then starts twitching so Brandon drops it in surprise. Like the Sarah figure, this one stands up on its own. Brandon: Um... What's happening? Coco: The toys are coming alive. Brandon: Well I was looking for a more in depth explaination. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix, scrolls through the holograms and slaps it down. He transforms into Swampfire. Swampfire: SWAMPFIRE! Coco: I thought you weren't going to use your second set aliens that much. Swampfire: We all break back into habits sometimes. The toys then start attacking civilians at the mall. Swampfire throws his hands out and shoots fire which cooks the figures until they melt. At the entrance of the store, Nickels, in the mall, Jeff Thompson and his cameraman start to walk in. Jeff Thompson: I heard that toys were coming to life in this store now hurry up we're going to miss it. Jeff then looks and sees Swampfire melting the toys. Cameraman: Um sir. He's melting what we're supposed to be filming. Jeff: This guy is so going down. Get footage of him. We'll say he's burning down the mall. Cameraman: Yes sir, Mr. Thompson. (starts filming) Swampfire melts down another group of action figures. Swampfire: How'd this even happen in the first place? Sarah: I'm not seeing any machinery in them. Someone must be controlling the plastic. Both Swampfire and Coco: Hammer. Swampfire prepares to shoot fire at some incoming Hydro-Man action figures but they shoot out water at him which puts out his flames. Swampfire, shaking water off: I'll handle Hammer. You two take care of the toys. Swampfire slaps down the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms back into Brandon. He runs out of the store. Camera Man: He's leaving, sir. Jeff: He'd better. We'll stop filming for now. Just send it to editing. I want a boardcast by tonight. Later, Brandon arrives at the toy facility in his sports car. When he's inside, he looks around. Brandon: Harold? Come on out. I know what you've been doing. Harold's Voice: I'm right here. Brandon looks and sees Harold standing on a platform. Brandon: Give it up, Hammer. Harold: Just come and stop me. Brandon goes over to Harold and grabs him. Harold: Heh... Big mistake, Mr. Tennyson. Harold then melts into plastic around Brandon. The plastic then form into plastic strings and they wrap around Brandon's arms and feet. The real Harold then steps out. Harold: Sorry I had to trick you but its the only way he can get a complete scan of a super hero for his army. Brandon: Whose Army? Voice: My Army. Brandon looks as a man wearing yellow/black uniform with red straps comes out. Man: I am The Toymaker. Thanks to you, I now have control over toys with abilities like your alien forms. With these armies, I will take over the world! Brandon: Oh come on. First a guy controls bugs and now you control toys. They'll just wear out and melt. Not exactly the perfect army. Toymaker: Before yes. But with a few updates using a full scale model such as yourself, my soldiers will be bigger, thicker, last longer and obtain abilities of more of your forms. Harold presses a button and two metal plates slam together with Brandon in between. He presses another and the plates retract with an imprint of Brandon in it. Toymaker: I can't have my subject damaged now can I? I cushioned the metal plating with absorbing substance from a reliable ally of mine which gives me the perfect imprint of a full scale soldier. Brandon: If you think you're going to imprint any of my aliens, you can think again. Harold: I knew he wouldn't cooperate. That's why I uploaded the abilities of some of your aliens into the imprinting machine. Pretty soon we'll have full scale plastic figures roaming the Earth. Brandon: You won't get away with this, Toymaker. Toymaker: Hammer, make sure our latest toy gets the quality packaging. Hammer presses another button and Brandon puts placed inside a giant sized, toy packaging. Toymaker: Now its time for Wave 2! Meanwhile, Coco's Car parks behind Brandon's car. Coco and Sarah step out of the car. Sarah: Brandon's here. An explosion is heard for behind them. The two look and see cars exploding. Coco: They're coming. The two then rush inside the facility. When inside, they walk past a bunch of toys and machines. Coco: Toys coming to life. Reminds me of a kids film or something. Sarah: Sh! They go quiet for a moment as a slight creaking is heard. Sarah then uses her energy to make her hand glow and she points her hand at a shelf which has Agilmur themed figures crawling onto it. They then screech and jump at the two. Sarah then fires her energy discs at them and they break into pieces. A couple of them land of Coco. Coco throws them off but they keep trying to crawl on top of him. Coco absorbs the wall and then smacks them off. Coco: Let's go! Coco and Sarah then run down the hallway. Toy planes then fly after them and their action figure pilots fire mini-lasers at them. Coco: In there. Sarah opens a door and they both go inside. The planes then crash against the door. Sarah: Brandon! Coco turns around and sees Brandon in his packaging. Sarah uses her energy to form a disc around her hand. She uses it to slice the front of the packaging which Coco pulls off. Sarah then cuts the straps. Brandon: Thanks. Hammer is working with a nut job called the Toymaker who's planning on using my aliens as imprints for his new army. Coco: What's the plan? Sarah: If we were to cut off The Toymaker's connection with the plastic, the toys just might shut down. Brandon: Then we get Hammer. He's the tech wizard here. The scene transitions to Hammer adjusting controls. Coco then grabs him. Coco: Shut it off, Hammer. Harold: Heh... You think you three can stop me? You're too late. The toys are already in production. They'll be out in a few minutes and follow the command of the Toymaker. Sarah: So the Toymaker is in control of the toys. Toymaker: There is nothing you can to stop me, Brandon 10. Brandon: Playtime's over, Toymaker. Toymaker: Oh but its just beginning. Coco charges at the Toymaker who dodges. Coco then strikes at him but the Toymaker moves out of the way and grabs him arm. He then throws him back at the team. Toymaker: And don't even bother to attack me. I knew that if you were to escape, you would attack Hammer so I now mentally control the scanners. Whatever you throw at me, it will be instantly uploaded to my mind. Brandon: I can't exactly try something new but I can try something to by pass your scanners. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix, scrolls through holograms and slams down the face plate. He is then thrown into a transformation sequence. He spins around in DNA and curls up because of the changes. He then grows a circular pack on his back and wings come out of the slots on the side. Brandon's spine curls forwards a little as two arms grow out from his sides under the already existing ones. Brandon's face then starts to take same as he grows a second set of a eyes which become more rectangular. When the sequence is complete, Brandon transformed into Hackoid. Hackoid: HACKOID! Toymaker fires his scanner at Hackoid but it goes right through him. Toymaker: What? Impossible! These are heat sensitive, locked on to living beings scanners. Hackoid: I'm not exactly a living being. Hackoid is also living technology. Hackoid then fires a green laser at the Toymaker who is hit and falls over. Hackoid then stands over him and touches his face. Hackoid: Now let's see what we can do about that connection. Hackoid's circuit patterns then glow green. Meanwhile the action figures terrorizing the city then shut down and fall on the street as well as the full scale ones. Hackoid then gets up and transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: Looks like its time to put the toys away. The scene then transitions to the police arresting the Toymaker and Hammer. Hammer: You haven't seen the last of me, Brandon 10! I'll be back! You have no idea who you're messing with! The police lock the doors and the car drives off. Meanwhile in the facility, a plastic being slithers out of a vat and into some drains. Now at night, Brandon and the team watch the news at Brandon's house. Jeff Thompson, on the news: This just in. There has been a recent release in action figures for the menace known as Brandon 10. Now I don't know what type of person would do such a terrible act as to encourage such as this alien transformer. Because of this encouragement, he now stays out of the shadows and is burning down malls. What do you call this, Brandon 10?! Brandon shuts the TV off. Brandon: I guess we learned something valuable and important today. Coco: Don't watch the news? Sarah: Never sign your name on something you know nothing about? Brandon: That I should totally go for a video game instead. Now who wants milkshakes? Coco and Sarah look at him in silence. Brandon: Guys? Come on, Guys. I was just kidding... Guys? Credits '' Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Jeff Thompson *Camera Man *Teenage Girls *Police Officers *Citizens Villains *The Toymaker (First Appearance) **Harold Hammer (First Appearance) **Toy Armies **Unknown Plastic Substance *Insect Lord (First Appearance) Aliens Used *Ro-Warasaur (First Re-Appearance) *Tick (First Re-Appearance) *Agilmur (First Re-Appearance) *Swampfire (First Re-Appearance) *Hackoid (First Re-Appearance) Trivia *Ro-Warasaur makes his first reappearance since ''The Original Series. *Hackoid also makes his reappearance since Aliens Among Us. *The Mechanics were supposed to make an appearance but considering that they're (basically) non powered Humans, they're better in the cosidy of the police. *The images of various aliens on the monitor were actually: Loch Ness, Astro, Crusher, Agilmur, Snow Bear and Hydro-Man. **This means those aliens excluding Agilmur were used off screen during the scan. *Coco hints at a Brandon 10 Video Game which Brandon jokes about making one in the end. *Coco seems to have an interest in money again. *The only part of this episode scripted before its release was the battle between Brandon and Insect Lord who at the type was known as The Wasp. *The episode was actually delayed because of three name changes for Insect Lord. *The Juice Shack makes its debut since Alien Force. *Jeff Thompson was meant to be tied in with the toy production but it didn't make sense. *Jeff was actually going to make a lie and say that Swampfire was burning people and the Camera Man would go against it because it wouldn't be appropriate for the viewers however this scene was revised because it wouldn't be appropriate for the viewers ironically. *This is the first Ultimate Hero episode to take place completely in Bellwood unlike the previous two which took place in Bellwood and another part of the world (Mexico and Kansas). *The Toymaker was actually inspired by the Doctor Who villain, The Celestial Toymaker. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 1